


Another Fuckin' High School AU

by LadyAnon



Series: Another Fuckin' HIgh School AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, My first fic, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, hmmm, johnkat - Freeform, just pretty much redrom up in here, lots of shit, oh and some black erisol, oh no another fokin' AU, sorry internet, with a side of classy lesbians, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnon/pseuds/LadyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat are new neighbors and going to high school together via carpool. Once again crabdad puts his charming troll son in another awkward situation in hopes that Karkat will open up a bit more. Karkat and John learn a lot about life, friendship, loss, and love? Hilarity ensues, tears are shed, and maturing happens. AU where trolls and humans share a hybrid planet, both cultures assimilate and live on the land equally and everyone is pretty much just a person to everybody else.  (basically one fucking story about how karkat just wants a romance similar to his sappy movies, and doesn't realize he's getting what he asked for until one unlikely goofy sap points it out to him~)<br/>*beginning is kinda slow bear with me peeps*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue eyes and Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> What up peeps, here's my first Homestuck fanfic. I ship JohnKat like there's no tomorrow, hopefully y'all will enjoy it. *Also I love input and ideas! any certain little gestures or story arcs you guys want to happen? Message me at my tumblr I'd love to include it in the story! I'm all ears! Include your name so I can credit y'all. Well I'll shut up now.  
> ;D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meet.

“SCREE- SCREECH!”  
“Fucking shit Crabdad, would it fucking kill you to not be the most obnoxious lusus on this inbred fuck fest of a planet?!”  
“SCREE!”  
“No! Fucking shut up, you’re giving me a damned migraine you pathetic excuse for a guardian. Anyway, I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit, I’m late for the fucking transport system.”  
“SCREECH.”  
“What? Fuck that shit! You didn’t even think of asking me first? I refuse to go carpooling with our new neighborhood fucks that live next door.”  
“SCREE-“  
“But nothing you screeching pile of decaying drippy think pan pus, why in the ever loving fuck would you make such a dumbass decision?! Those people could be fetishistic kinky pedophiles just wetting themselves for the chance to get an under aged troll into their rickety-ass van with the false promise land of free cavity inducing spheres and chocolate bars.”  
Beep! Beep  
“Ugh! Tell them to go away or shut the fuck up!”  
“SCREE.”  
“What do you fucking mean check the time?- Fucking hell I missed the bus!”  
Knock-knock  
“SCREECH~”  
“Shut the fuck up I am going to get the damn door!”

The furious troll quickly turned on his heel with his back pack in hand ready to tell off whomever the dumbass was at his door and maybe if he was lucky he could also offend his new carpool with an obscene gesture or two to make sure he’d never have to deal with the strangers again.  
The knocking was starting again and before the third knock could make contact with the door Karkat had viciously yanked it opened to reveal a shocked blue-eyed human boy whom looked no older than he was. Karkat was dumbstruck as he looked into the boy’s eyes, lingering a bit more than he meant to. His face then immediately morphed into a death glare accompanied by the growing scowl on his face.  
“We don’t want to buy any of your fucking cookies nookwhiffer, so get the fuck away from my lawn ring and never approach my hive again.”  
“Heh, heh! Wow your uh da- guardian wasn’t kidding when he told my dad about your fiery temper!”  
“Okay moron, who the fuck are you anyway and why do you kno- Wait! Oh fucking fantastic you must be the new neighbors who offered to carpool? Right? Am I actually going to see your annoying doofus face at school as well? Fucking grand.”  
“Oh I’m sorry I guess I should introduce myself! Hi Karkat! I’m John Egbert! I just moved in last week and since I heard there was another bro my age in the neighborhood I asked my dad to carpool us to school the first couple days until I get used to the place enough to take the school bus! I like pranks, coding, awesome movies, and video gam-”  
“Okay save your fucking life story asswipe I’m not in the mood to deal with your damned cheery attitude this early in the morning, I mean I missed the fucking bus let’s just get on with it.”  
“Heh heh! Okay! Just follow me!”  
“SCREE!”  
“Fucking fuck you traitor!”  
“How do you know what he’s saying dude?”  
“Don’t call me dude, that’s like your implying that we are going to be friends, which we’re not. We aren’t some old chums you fuck nut and it’s none of you’re fucking business, I just know okay?”  
“Jeeze sorry du-erm… Karkat.”  
“Ugh what the fuck ever.”  
“SCREECH!”  
“Oh man! What’s he saying now?”  
“Some shit about remembering to eat breakfast.”  
“I’ll eat something after school you blithering idiot! Don’t worry about me, try not to fuck up or burn down the hive while I’m out! Yeah, yeah I’ll be on my best behavior. Shut up, bye Crabdad.”  
Both boys then walked over to the white car parked in front of Karkat’s lawnring. Karkat then became more uneasy with every step closer he came to seeing John’s guardian.  
“Dude! Don’t worry he’s just my human dad, he doesn’t bite!”  
“Stop with the dude and bro you idiot, you sound like some tool.”  
“Aw but we’re totally friends now! C’mon!”  
“Hello boys, nice to meet you Karkat, I’ve heard quite a lot about you from your guardian.”  
“Oh, hello Sir, I ah- fuck oh shit sorry, I uh.” “Really smooth Karkat cursing and forgetting to talk! Ha ha! Oh man- Ow! Dude you just punched me!”  
“Well excuse my lack of charming human manners John.” "Dude did you just imply that I was charming? ha ha! thanks!" "Oh my fucking shit NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY SHITSTAIN."  
“Glad to see you boys getting along so well already! Don’t worry Karkat your guardian told me a lot about you. Come on in son and sit, I’m just really relieved that there’s another young man my son's age so John doesn’t get lonely, see here my boy is very shy and isn’t to good at making friends. Why just last week-…”  
“Ha. Ha. Okay dad! Well enough small talk! We should get going! We don’t want to be late!”  
Karkat just continued staring at the embarrassed raven-haired boy and his guardian and began to wonder how he was ever going to finish high school, let alone start it.

Once the boys reached school, Karkat thanked John's dad for the ride and led John into the building.  
"So Karkat tell me about prospit high! Like where can I get registered and get my schedule?"  
"KARKLES IS THAT YOU? HEY BABE!"  
"OH SHIT. JOHN STAND HERE I GOTTA GO."  
"Karkat are you okay? Hey! Aw man where are you?"

Karkat ran right behind the school's dumpster, there was no way in hell he was expecting this. He was not ready to face his ex girlfriend yet, she was still th elove of his life and he wasn't down getting over her and he didn't want to fall back into a relapse where she would just build up his heart again so he could be broken down again. Terezi, beautiful, funny, smart, and a little cruel in her own special way. She was Karkat's first and oldest known friend. She was the type of troll who was always obsessed with justice, even though the type she liked to administer was street justice. She thought her lusus' egg was going to transferred to another hive and thought her last summer before starting Prospit high with all her other friends would be her last. Karkat was the first and only one she told about the move, and that summer also happened to be the one Karkat  
decided to tell Terezi how he truly felt about her before she left. 

They dated and were together officially during the summer before before high school. Everyone always expected those two to end up together and then become matesprits for life, but sometimes life had other plans. They spent their days at the park sitting on benches just making fun of the people walking by, their nights at the mall watching Karkat's picks in his exquisite taste in chick flicks, or as Terezi's case, tasting the movies. She claimed they always had the same flavor, salty from bitter dramatic tears mixed with sickeningly sweet scents from the long over done hollywood style kisses and cheesy confessions of love. She'd always tease Karkat after he cried and then kisses him until he felt better, she'd hold his hand during his favorite parts and watch the same cheesy movies over and over just because it made him happy. But she felt stuck in rut after the third week of dating. It was always the same thing with Karkat, the same places, the same movies, the same conversations. They also became a lot more awkward around each other since they started dating, they weren't as care free or comfortable around each other. Kissing was kind of nice, but Terezi felt she could've kissed anyone else in the same way and not feel different. The problems started when Terezi found herself a kismesis, Vriska, also known as the spider bitch homewrecker, she was known for breaking apart all the new couples that formed at school. Karkat started getting possessive and jealous, but things got hundreds of times worst when Terezi's new kismesis introduced her to Dave Strider.

Dave strider was that cool kid who always wore stupid shades and some kind of ironic broken record hipster shirt who always talked about his stupidly popular blog where he posted his stupid raps, comics, and music. Terezi always talked about him, and gushed about how great his music was. It didn't take Karkat long to assume where this was going. One day Terezi told him about a party Strider invited them to and Karkat just blew up. He decided he wasn't going to stand around to hear his matesprit talk about another boy, he screamed and pouted and complained for two hours about how Terezi should just make up her mind if she wanted a newer cooler matesprit. Terezi broke down out of complete shock and screamed at Karkat about how insulted she was that he didn't trust her. She broke up with him and told him it was for the best. Karkat spent the rest of his summer avoiding all contact waiting for his heartbreak to heal.

But now there she was calling out for him like nothing had ever happened, nothing ever broke her heart, nothing ever phased her. Their first relationship over and forgotten so quickly, Karkat didn't feel insulted just hurt again. The tight feeling in his chest began to form into an aching hole. His heart was begging to stop or explode from the painful memory beginning to resurface again. He wanted her back so desperately as a friend and a matesprit and it was unhealthy, but he still just wasn't over her.


	2. Back into the swing of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school.

“Ugh… Finally back to school, I was actually starting to miss that festering hellhole. Fucking shit! John’s going to be here in 10 minutes! FUCK CRABDAD WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO SET UP THIS STUPID CARPOOL THING IN THE FIRST PLACE MONTHS AGO.”  
“Scree! Scre-“  
“Oh shut the fuck up. I’m gonna get dressed and then get going.”  
“Scrrreeeeeee~”  
“Oh fuck you! Don’t even think shit like that.”

Karkat quickly ran through his house collecting clothing, shoes, a barely stitched together backpack (that’s been torn too many times because of someone’s rage issues). He actually spent a decent 5 minutes on fixing his spikey unruly hair, but quit after he deemed it pointless. It was the first day back to school after all. *Beep Beep!* John and his father had shown up and started calling for Karkat. He made a dash for the door almost forgetting his newly prized trashy romance novel he picked up from the thrift shop he picked up over brake.

“Shit, can’t for get this. Gog knows what that fucking disgrace of a guardian would do if he found this masterpiece.”  
“Scree.”  
“FUCK I KNOW. I’M GOING.”  
“Ptssss.”  
“Thanks. I’ll try, you try not to destroy anything. Oh don’t wait up I have book society today. I’ll get food with John or whatever.”  
“Screeeeeee…”  
*Beep!  
“Shit, uh okay ugh STOP YOU FUCKING DIMSUM PLATTER. I’M OUT.”

Karkat hid his book under his hoodie and after exchanging pleasantries with John’s father took his place in the backseat next to the excited teenager.   
“Dude what in the ever loving fuck!?”  
“Morning!”  
“What the fucking shit happened to you? Did some girl get kinky with you and stretch you out on some medieval torture device over brake?”  
“Uh, nope. You would’ve known if you’d just hung out with Dave and I over brake! And by the way dude, it’s called a growth spurt, human’s get them around this time.”  
“Is Strider still a pasty faced midget?”  
“Ha, ha totally! He got annoyed when I leaned my elbows on his shoulders.”  
“Pfft’ ha serves that dick right.”  
“Aw, dude you’re still not mad about him and Terezi getting together right?”  
“Ugh gog no, fuck that relationship bullshit. I just despise his stupid, ironic-hipster, selfie-taking, cum guzzling, wanna be rapper persona.”  
“Whoa.”  
“Whoa is fucking correct John Egbert Assface, whoa is definitely the reaction I was hoping for when I decided to mesmerize you with my deep passionate dislike of Strider. I hope you are fucking blown away by my superior articulation.”   
After getting dropped off at school an excited John grabbed Karkat by his hand yanking him all over the front lawn dragging him to all his friends greeting them while Karkat snarled at them and whipped out his trashy book.

“Sup John, hey Kitkat.”  
“Fuck off douchebag.”  
“Aw Kitty still didn’t get declawed? Hey what’s with the book?”

Dave tried to sneak behind Karkat and snatch the dirty novel, but just before he could Jade popped out of nowhere and started skimming the book herself.

“JADE DAVE, why the FUCK do you two feel the need to take my shit?!”  
“Heh! Heh! Hi-ya guys! I’ve missed you all over winter break! Even you Karkat!”  
“Yes Jade, now that we have all this informal fuckery out of the way can I get my book back? Seriously you have not missed jack shit, John is now a towering buck toothed buffoon, Strider is still an annoying midget, and I should be halfway done with my book.”  
“Whoa! Hey you did get really tall John!”  
“Huh. Thanks!”  
“Bro, why do you gotta leave a brother behind? Why does mother nature gotta be all up in your pot watering your seed and letting your bean stalk grow ready to touch the stars and shit, while the rest of us can barely catch a rain drop in this bitch we call the garden of life?”  
“Shut the ever loving fuck up you nook licking windbag.”

The first warning bell started ringing and all the students fled for their classrooms. John still holding onto the Karkat’s hand without noticing absent mindly started to his homeroom. 

“So nice of you to be walking your girlfriend to class, an upstanding gent you are Egbert.”  
“What?”  
“FUCK OFF STRIDER, and yea John you should’ve let go eons ago I have to go. Bye fuckface.”

Karkat stomped angrily towards the hall way clutching his novel.

“Oh shit. I hope I didn’t piss him off.”  
“Oh john! Don’t listen to Dave he’s just being an ass. It’s okay he should’ve just told you to let go awhile ago.” Jade then winked at John and said bye to the boys and skipped away.  
“What was that about dude?”  
“Oh my fucking god my little man is growing up, we’ll cha this birds and the bees shit later I gotta run. Peace dude, and don’t forget to wear a condom!”  
“What the fuck dude!” John called out after Dave made his way to the west wing of the school.”

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can tell me to stop being lazy and post more chapters at: definitely-tsundere.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope y'all can bear with me and keep reading! And thank you so much lovelies.  
> ;D


End file.
